naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisuke Urahara
Kisuke Urahara is the former captain of the 12th Division, as well as the founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he owns a small convenience store, "Urahara Shop", which doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Background Physical Appearance Kisuke is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey-blue eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has a chin stubble. He wears a dark greyish-green coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and matching colored pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face. He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (which usually shadows his eyes), which has earned him the nickname "sandal-hat" ("Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the Bleach English dub). Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man at first glance, Urahara shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin notes he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He has described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality was slightly opposite of what it is in the present. During his earlier years as a captain, he was viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. Somewhat unsure of himself, he lacked confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he was occasionally confused with how to deal with his division. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seemed relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Detention Unit. However, he eventually hardened his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event, but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often knows more information than he lets on, and despite being a major player in the situation, he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. He likes building large secret underground training spaces. Synopsis Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations, and combat tactics. Aizen himself acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect. Even after a century of exile, the SRDI still holds great respect for his talents. He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to see through a person's demeanor and determine what they are thinking. Also able to read well into the situation, he can seemingly predict anything well in advance. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced Aizen would try to capture Orihime to use her against Soul Society, and had already prepared to send Ichigo to Hueco Mundo before he even had a chance to ask. Kisuke is a highly capable teacher. In only five days of unorthodox training, he conditioned Ichigo into an experienced fighter on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His knowledge has given him an innate understanding of the abilities of others and what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. *'Master Scientist and Inventor': As the founder and former head of the SRDI, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices and techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His intellect in this field is evident, having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things before becoming a seated officer in the Second Squad, he can create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. He modified a simple plushy doll into a two-way monitor to speak between dimensions, greatly intriguing Kurotsuchi. Urahara figured out how to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers seventeen months after losing them by developing a sword that possesses the reiatsu of all the captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13. He is a highly adept chemist, having recreated the unique healing properties of both the "White Bone Pond" and "Blood Hell Pond" in his own hot spring. Urahara also has highly capable medical skills, regularly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn. He also has a very detailed understanding of the Hollowfication process and has determined how to stabilize a victim of it, as seen with the Visored. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown himself to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time. Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Aizen on two instances in his fight with him. Master Swordsman Specialist: Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatro Espada, who opted to avoid fighting Urahara. While Urahara's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He kept Ichigo constantly pressured during their training despite Ichigo's much larger blade. He rarely relies on more than Shikai, as seen against Yammy, the 10th Arrancar. He achieved Bankai within a short time through a process he devised, relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit. Kido Grandmaster: Urahara is a master in the use of Hadō and Bakudō spells. He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans, a feat which even captains cannot achieve. He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. He can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation, as he had to use the incantation to ensure enough power for a level 91 Kidō. He can use multiple Kidō in conjunction for various combination and diversion tactics, and have them remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. Aizen admitted that if not for the Hōgyoku, Urahara's prowess would have surely defeated him. *'Kaidō Practitioner': He is highly proficient in healing Kidō. *'Kidō Creation': Urahara can create his own unique high-level Kidō. *'Keikaigi' (World-Tying Rite): This technique connects the space tying two worlds together to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations. He is later able to open the portal silently and whenever he chooses. Shunpo Master: As a former Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has exceptional skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast, an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai for misdirection; this is further demonstrated when he uses this tactic effectively against Aizen. The fact that he could always keep up with Yoruichi's speed at her peak during sparring sessions is further proof of his mastery of this skill. Hakuda Master: As a former commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Urahara was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots, so he became highly proficient in unarmed combat. His skills are great enough to force Yoruichi at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, even when only a 3rd Seated Officer, he effortlessly took down several Shinigami deserters unarmed, and emerged unscathed afterwards. Enhanced Strength: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, he received considerable physical conditioning. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He stopped a kick from the immensely strong Ururu, blocking most of the impact which would have otherwise killed Ichigo. During his training with Ichigo, his strikes possessed enough power to create large craters and launch the younger fighter several meters through solid rock. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: While normally laid-back, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not the most imposing in appearance, Kisuke has received considerable physical training from his days in the Onmitsukidō, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. During his time as a captain, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no adverse effect on himself. His durability caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him if she did not want to hurt herself instead. Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Kisuke possesses considerable mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen while maneuvering towards his target. He can completely hide his presence, remaining undetected until he intentionally reveals himself. During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly caught his opponent completely off guard and effectively took advantage of it. Even the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara boasts immense amounts of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can create a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable area and launch back weaker individuals. He has demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy, launching multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring. His Reiatsu is red. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': As the former head of the SRDI, Urahara has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. Zanpakutō Benihime (Crimson Princess): A blade described by Urahara as "not nice", it is one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit owned by a male. When sealed, Benihime is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle and silver base. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, allowing it to still operate like other Zanpakutō. The shaft's base bears a skull and blue flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it. *'Shikai': Benihime's Shikai command is "Awaken". Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blades hamon is straight, colored black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. : Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of producing various crimson-colored energy techniques. Kisuke can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of different verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities. *'Nake, Benihime' (Sing, Crimson Princess; "Scream" in the English Dub): This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing. The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. He can charge up this technique to deal considerably more damage. *'Chikasumi no Tate' (Blood Mist Shield): This technique forms a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo without any damage or repercussions to Urahara, and block Ichigo's first use of his "Getsuga Tenshō" while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara states he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield. *'Kamisori, Benihime' (Razor, Crimson Princess): A technique which fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. This arc moves towards the target and can instantly change direction. It cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Luppi Anteno. *'Kirisaki, Benihime' (Shred, Crimson Princess): A technique which fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. *'Tsuppane, Benihime' (Spurning, Crimson Princess): After analyzing a technique's Reishi composition and the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and timing it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact. *'Shibari, Benihime' (Crimson Princess of Binding): This technique launches condensed energy in the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length, and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. *'Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi' (Crimson Princess That Plays with Fire, Strung Together like Rosary Beads): After using the Shibari technique, Urahara stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion. Inventions Hōgyoku (Crumbling Orb): A small orb which was initially believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa. However, according to Aizen, its true ability is materializing the inner desires of the people around it. *'Gigai Technology': A Gigai (faux body) is an artificial body created to help broken souls to stabilize and restore their energy as well as enable Shinigami stationed in Human World to interact with Humans. Having experimented with Gigai at length, Urahara has created its many variations designed for various purposes. **'Energy-sucking Gigai': **'Portable Gigai': An inflatable variation used as a decoy in combat. With an adequate level of skill and right timing, the user can fool even a high-level combatant like Aizen. **'Human Shell Gigai': *'Soul-Object Intergration': *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': *'Tenshinati': *'Tenkai Kecchu': Relationships Friends/Allies *Yoruichi Shihōin Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:12th Division Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Research & Development Institute Category:Urahara Shop Category:Bleach Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies